Teething Trouble
by jrechani16
Summary: 4 month old Chakka starts teething, what does that mean for the Foot? Read on to find out!


*wailing* *screaming*

"How many times did he get up Rock?"

*yawn*

"Four comrade."

*groan*

Bebop and Rocksteady tiredly walked over to 4 month old Chakka's crib.

The cub was crying and screaming with fat tears pouring down his fuzzy face.

The warthog groaned out of tiredness.

Rocksteady picked up his nephew and held him close to his chest, Chakka's head laying on his shoulder.

Bebop yawned, "Is he wet?"

Rocksteady sniffed.

"Nyet.." he replied.

"Hungry?" Bebop asked tiredly.

The mutant rhino didn't hear any stomach growls coming from him.

"Nyet again comrade.." he replied again.

Bebop groaned and yawned again.

The warthog checked the time. It was 10 after 2.

The two mutant's groaned, guess there was no point of them getting back to bed.

Then, the crying and screaming stopped.

Rocksteady turned to his little nephew, he was chewing on one of the little nap-packs on his straps.

The mutant rhino raised a brow at the cub who was chewing and cooing calmly.

Bebop saw this.

"EY!" Bebop yelled at Chakka, gently crying his mouth away from his friend's nap-pack. "You ain't gonna chew on that! That ain't food kid!"

He rubbed his forehead with his hand. "What's da matter with ya?"

Chakka little eyes welled up in tears and his lip began to tremble.

Bebop saw the cub about to cry and immediately regretted his decision.

"Nononononono..i-it's OK kid.." Bebop said in worry. "D-Don't ya dare even cr-"

Chakka started crying again in Rocksteady's arms.

Both mutants groaned.

.

.

.

.

.

*nibble* *nibble* *nibble*

*soft growl*

Rahzar laid on his stomach the following morning as Chakka chewed on his ear, a bit of drool was falling from the little one's mouth and trailing along Rahzar's head.

He let out a soft growl and put Chakka on his playmat.

As he left to go wash off all the drool, the cub saw his skeleton godfather walk away.

He softly wined over the loss of his 'chew toy' and as the dog almost made it to the bathroom door, Chakka started crying again, tears pouring down his face.

Rahzar turned around and knelt down to the little cub's level.

"What's the matter champ?" he asked.

Chakka sniffled at the large skeleton dog.

Rahzar picked him up and held him close to his boney chest.

Chakka saw his heart shaped nose on his snout and chewed on it, he gripped his little claws on the sides of his snout and began to coo calmly.

Rahzar didn't mind him chewing on his nose, it kinda tickled actually.

As the skeleton dog smirked at the baby cub, more drool trickled down the cub's chin.

Rahzar saw the drool and sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*wailing*

Tiger Claw sat in the rocking chair, cradling the crying cub in his arms.

Fat tears poured down Chakka's face as he kept crying.

Putting the cub close to his face, the large tiger pressed his nose against his tiny pink nose.

Chakka's teary yellow eyes peaked open to see his father and the comforting look on his face and begins to calm down.

"That's it Chakka, it's alright.." he said in a soothing tone.

Chakka sniffled and wiped his tears away, soft sobs escaped his lips.

The tiger then noticed something white in his gums.

He placed his thumb on his chin and gently pried open his jaws and Tiger Claw saw some small white spots emerging from his gums.

He then came to a realization.

"Hmm, I see what is wrong," he said in a soft tone to the cub. "You are teething."

Tiger Claw hugged Chakka closer to his chest.

"Hm, your mother is getting something for you to chew on later," he whispered to the sobbing cub. "But for now, some rest will do you some good."

Tiger Claw gave the little one a comforting grin and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

The cub let out a purr and rested his head on the tiger's chest.

Tiger Claw continued to rock Chakka while sitting on the rocking chair, humming a Japanese lullaby he heard as a boy to the baby cub.

Chakka let out a painful whine and started to chew on the large tiger's neck scarf as the mutant Bengal tiger kept humming the song to the 4 month old.

Tiger Claw then cradled little Chakka in his arms as the cub drowsily chewed on his neck scarf, the Bengal tiger watched the little one with a warm smile and gently stroked his cheek as let out little shushes to the cub.

By the time he finished humming his lullaby, Chakka nodded off to sleep with the neck scarf still in his mouth. Tiger Claw then took the little one to his nursery and gently placed the cub in his crib, being sure to tuck him in before leaving.

Tiger Claw let Chakka sleep with his neck scarf that night.

 **(Welp, little Chakka's teething now! Yay? What'd ya think? No rude comments plz! TMNT belongs to Nickelodeon, all I own is Chakka)**


End file.
